Daigo Supreme
Daigo Supreme is a Dark Mage from the Country of Bosco. He is well-Regarded as a Powerful Elemental Mage. After his Family was Murdered when he was Young, he Swore Revenge on the World. Appearance Daigo is Fair-Skinned Man with Spiky, Black Hair that had a Slight Blue Tint to it. In his childhood, his Hair was Chin-Length that Parted to Frame the Sides of his Face. His Casual Attire consisted of a Blue Long Sleeve Shirt and White pants. While on the Battlefield he wore the Standard Boscon Outfit: a Black Shirt with a High-Collar Left Slightly Open and the country's Crest on its Back, with Blue Pants and Bandages around his Shins. Around his Waist he had a White Sash that held a Sack, presumably containing his Combat Tools.7 Later, his Sash was replaced by a Belt, adorned with Pouches and Various Weapons. He also wore another Sash strapped across his Shoulders which he used to Hold his Swords. As an adult, Daigo had let his Hair Grow to Waist-Length with Shoulder-Length Bangs Framing the Sides of his Face, Covering most of his Right Eye. He has several Scars throughout his Body. Although still relatively Young, more Prominent Creases had developed under each of his Eyes. At times, he wore Crimson Armor with numerous Metal Plates, forming Protective Guards along his Chest, Waist, Shoulders and Thighs. Most of the time, however, he continued wearing the same basic Boscon Outfit: a Blue High-Collared, Long Sleeve Mantle that Splits Down the Lower Half and a simple, Light-Brown Obi and a Belt. During Battle, he often carried an Orange-Brown Gunbai which had a Long Black Chain running up it. The anime also shows him wearing a Metal Belt, as well as a Brown Leather Sash to hold some of his other Weapons, and a Pair of Belt Sashes to hold Two of his Swords. Personality Daigo's Childhood was a Product of the times he lived in: the Constant Fighting made him a Perfectionist that would Keep at something until he Mastered it, and his Triumphs on the Battlefield made him Very Confident in his Abilities and Talent. Whenever one of these Personality Traits was Challenged, as they tended to be by Gildarts, Daigo's Competitive Streak would Emerge. After the Death of his Family, Daigo became Pessimistic about Human Nature, believing the Cycle of Battle to be Inescapable.39 He also came to Believe that Humanity and the World are Incapable of Changing from what they were in the Past. He believed the current, "Worthless" Reality was built too much on the Idea of Winning and Losing. For this reason he was deeply Committed to his Plan, so much that he would prematurely End a Fight he was Enjoying or Kill any Threat, even, reluctantly, his own Clansmen, for the sake of its Success. Daigo loved Fighting above all else: the Sights, the Sounds, even the Taste of his own Blood. Yet he was very Disciplined in a Fight, never Allowing his Failed Plans or Attacks to Upset him, never letting Superior Numbers or Power Intimidate him, and always Willing to do whatever must be done to Gain Victory. Although he sometimes Imposed Limitations on himself, such as not using certain techniques more than once, he was Willing to "Lower" himself with Unbecoming Tactics or Excessive Displays in order to Change Tactics and Exploit Advantages. He was Perfectly aware of his Talents and did not Feign Modesty, bluntly stating when he was Stronger than his Opponents and Belittling them when they Continued to Defy him. Conversely, if he was proven Wrong or somebody posed a Legitimate Challenge to him, he would Admit it, and Apologize for Previous Remarks if necessary. In addition, if such an opponent is about to Die, he would show them the Ultimate Respect by taking the Time and Effort to Finish them off himself, even if said person is going to Die on their own. History Daigo Supreme was Born December 24, X739 in the Country of Bosco. His Family had 5 Sons, with him being the Eldest. On his 10th Birthday, his Family was Murdered by the Countries Military during the Civil War. Daigo instantly Joined the Rebellion and Ended its Tyrannical Rule. Afterwards, he Joined a Dark Guild called Incarnates. Magic and Abilities Fire Magic: Using this Magic, he is Able to Control the Element of Fire. It is Considered his Primary Magic. * Red Carpet: Using this Spell, Daigo can have the Flames take on Unique Properties, becoming Solid, Flexible and seemingly Harmless. The Flames are then turned into a Small Blaze which Grows Larger and Larger and Begins to Spiral around him, who proceeds to Stand on the Flames' Tip. The Flames, now much Larger, Act as a mean of Transportation, allowing him to Fly by Standing on them, with the Fire having taken on the Shape of a Fierce, Flexible "Column", or, Fitting the Spell's name, an Unconventional Red Carpet. * Red Shower: Daigo Summons forth their Magic Seal, from which a number of Fierce, Purple Flames in the form of Elongated Circles are Fired at the Enemy in a Scattered Formation, Targeting a Mildly Wide Area. * Red Skull: Daigo Extends their Hands Upwards, Conjures a Ball of Fire, and then Throws it at their Opponent. The Sphere is Adorned by a Figure similar to a Stylized, Cartoonish Skull. Wind Magic: Using this Magic, he is Able to Control the Element of Wind. * Storm Bringer: Daigo Moves his Hand in a Pattern, Manipulating the Surrounding Wind and Releasing it as a Tornado towards the Target. Once this Tornado reaches the Target, it Spins and sends them Flying. In the anime, Daigo summons a Great Tornado Underneath the Target. * Storm Mail: Daigo puts his Arms in an "X" Pattern in front of Themselves, Manipulating Wind to Spin around them until he is Covered by an Armor of Wind. This Armor does not only Increase his Defenses, but also Augments his Destructive Power. This Armor of Wind Constantly blows Wind Inside Out. In the anime, Daigo creates a Magic Seal from a Spinning Object and Covers his Body in an Armor of Wind. * Storm Shred: Daigo Creates Several Blades of Wind that Attack the Target. Lightning Magic: Using this Magic, he is Able to Control the Element of Lightning. * Lightning Body: Daigo covers his Body in Lightning, Greatly Increasing his Speed, and, Effectively, turning them into an Actual Lightning Bolt, thereby Granting him Great Flexibility and Maneuverability. * Evil Spark: Daigo puts his Hands on the Target's Body and Electrocutes them with a Powerful Surge of Electricity. Earth Magic: Using this Magic, he is Able to Control the Element of Earth. * Iron Rock Wall: Daigo Manipulates the Earth to Form a Wall, Blocking Incoming Attacks. * Iron Rock Fist: Daigo Sculpts a Gigantic Fist from the Ground that can be Used to Attack the Opponent. The Path of the Fist can be Maneuvered by his Command, Making it Possible for him to Follow the Opponent's Movements. * Rumbling Mt. Fuji: Daigo Presses both Hands Together and Summons an Enormous Amount of Magic Power that Overwhelms the Target in a Beam that comes out of the Ground and Destroys the Surrounding Landscape. * Liquid Ground: Using this Spell, Daigo can Soften or Liquefy the Ground, subsequently Manipulating it to his Every Whim. * Earth Statues: Daigo Creates Earth Statues in the Exact Likeness of Anyone he Wishes. * Diver: Daigo Digs Holes and Tunnels Underground to Navigate beneath the Surface. This spell also Allows him to Easily Move through Solid Ground in a Much Easier Manner. Water Magic: Using this Magic, he is able to Control the Element of Water. * Bubble Shot: Daigo Summons a Stream of Big Bubbles from his Urn, which Hits the Opponent at Great Force Multiple Times. * Water Pillar: Daigo swings his Urn in Front of the Target, Manipulating Water and Forming it into the Shape of a Massive Pillar, and Using it to Strike the Target from Below. * Water Barrier: Daigo Creates a Barrier of Water that Surrounds his Body, Protecting him from Incoming Attacks, even Highly Destructive Explosions. Storm Magic: Using this Magic, he is Able to Create Storms * Lightning Storm: Daigo uses his Gunbai to Conjure a Lightning Storm, which then Shoots Lightning towards either 1 or Multiple Opponents Trivia * His Appearance and Personality is Based after Madara Uchiha from Naruto * His Hobby in Falconry * His Favorite Food is Inarizushi Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Dark Mage Category:Fire Magic User Category:Wind Magic User Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Earth Magic User Category:Water Magic User Category:Storm Magic User